


The Things I do for You

by shinelikethestars



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic had a sore throat that wouldn't let up. Kellin took care of him and helped him feel better. May the fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I do for You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a different fandom. You can still find it on here, but I wondered what it would be like to put these two in it instead. So, I switched names and did a bit of workshopping and here we are. There are going to be a few inaccuracies so I apologize about that in advance. I hope you enjoy the story for what it is. Have a wonderful day/night :)
> 
> ~shinelikethestars

It all started with a sore throat. Vic let it pass by for a few days without a word being spoken about it. He let the pain gradually intensify day by day and when things got unbearable, he finally said something about it. He told Kellin how bad it was and was given some medication and sent off to bed by an overly concerned Kellin.

 -

 It was early the next morning and everything was quiet and pure bliss. Vic was laying in bed with small breaths escaping his lips as he slept. Nothing to interrupt his sleep besides the partially closed curtains that would sway due to each light push by the outside air. The soft light that danced across his face was bound to wake Vic up eventually though. Kellin was in the kitchen, who was enveloped in sleepiness, started a kettle of water on the stove. He would have still been in bed instead of being up early, but he didn’t want to wake Vic up from fidgeting around waiting for him to wake up too. He read somewhere that the best things to help a sore throat was plenty of rest and and tea with a touch of love.

 He stared at the wall and thought about the many things that were going to happen in their lives. From their insanely long tour, to the interviews and exhaustion they were soon going to experience not even a week into their planned out lives. Just thinking he had to go by a certain schedule and follow all of the specific guidelines bothered him greatly. He thought about how both girls and guys from the fandom indulged in his actions, cringing a little from the thought. He loved his fans to pieces, but it was beginning to be too much on his sanity. As he continued to ponder about things, the kettle began to make a high-pitched whistling noise, informing Kellin the water was boiling and waiting to be infused with tea and his love. He smiled as he hushed the whistling by removing the kettle from the active burner and turning the dial to ‘off’, setting it on an unused burner. In nothing but baggy red shorts, he walked over to the cupboard to grab Vic’s favorite teacup. With the cup in hand, Kellin made his way back over to the stove where the kettle was still sat. It was patiently waiting for its contents to be poured into the cup.

Kellin did as the inanimate object wished. With one hand, he wrapped his fingers around the kettle’s handle. While his other hand rested on the outside of Vic’s cup. He slowly and carefully poured the hot water into the cup, only letting a few drops land on the counter. He then set the practically empty kettle back onto the inactive burner and scratched at his head as he tried to remember which cupboard held the box filled with his favorite tea. Of course, no one but Kellin knew about Vic’s love for tea and it made him smile inside knowing that he had a much softer side than he let on to the other band members. Vic was generally a fun guy to be around but there were times when he would want to be left alone. Consequently, he would tuck away wherever possible and ignore others, even Kellin himself, for hours on end. so it warmed him inside to be able to have the opportunity to watch Vic sip tea from a cup which complimented him well.

 He scanned the kitchen, pretending that he himself was a spy like in the movies, and began silently padding across the slick linoleum floor in search of the tea packets. In his moment of imagination he almost ran into the fridge twice, nearly broke a stray plate left on the counter from the night before, and almost tripped over his own feet and fell. So maybe he wasn’t going to be the next world renowned spy, but a guy could dream right? After his moment of fooling around, Kellin took a guess as to where the tea was and found it hiding out behind a box of fruit snacks that were probably never going to be eaten. He rearranged the boxes and brought the box of tea to the counter and pulled out a packet. He tore the top of the fragile paper’s fold and pulled off the tab that clung to the fabric-like paper. Still holding onto the tab, he began dipping the packet into the water. He would pull it out from time to time. Only leaving it in for three minutes because he didn’t want it being too strong and Vic not wanting to drink it because of his mistake.

 He tossed the used packet into the trash and made his way to the fridge. He opened it with one hand and grabbed the lonely quart of milk with the other. Kellin then shut the door thinking happy thoughts as he carried it with careful hands and set it nicely on the counter. From there, he hopped from square tile to square tile in the direction of the sugar bag. Kellin thought he needed to make light of everything and just let go for a bit. Maybe just to act like a child for five minutes of his life because quite frankly, being his age and in a successful band was stressful as hell. Especially now since Vic was laying in bed sick in the other room. His antics settled down when he reached the bag of sugar. He then grabbed it with both hands and brought it back to Vic’s cup of warm tea. Kellin took the time to add a splash of milk and a pinch of sugar. He didn’t know if Vic liked it that way. Although, he did have a feeling deep inside that maybe, just maybe, Vic preferred it the way he was preparing it.

 After all the preparations were complete. Kellin pulled out a tray from underneath the sink and placed the cup of tea, medicine, thermometer, and cough drops on it. He double and triple checked everything before placing his hands on his hips and letting out a sigh that showed clear satisfaction of his work. Kellin let his hands drop from his hips and let them reach out for the tray. He gripped it with everything he had in him and picked it up from the smooth countertop. With each step that he took towards the open kitchen door, the tea swished its contents to the rim of the cup. With each step, it built up momentum. That built up momentum was just enough for a quarter of the tea to spill out onto the tray. He stuck his bottom lip out. He felt so frustrated and what made things worse was that he wasn’t even near the stairs yet. He made a mental note that the next time Vic got sick, he’d make sure that he laid downstairs instead.

After minutes of trial and error, Kellin finally managed to arrive in front of his and Vic’s bedroom door. It felt good inside knowing he was helping someone so near and dear to him. He wondered what he’d do without Vic. What his life would be. Well, he figures that if he didn’t meet Vic when he did, they wouldn’t be as close as they were then. They actually would’ve never met and that was scary as hell to think about. He shook away his thoughts as he tried to open the door in front of him while still managing to keep everything that was on the tray in tact. After successfully opening the door. Kellin noticed that only a few more puddles of tea made it on the tray and everything else seemed fine from what he could tell. Kellin peered inside and noticed that Vic was still asleep. He seen Vic’s chest slowly rise and fall as he was enveloped in sweet sunshine that made its way through the curtains. Kellin let a small smile creep on his face just then, “How cute” he whispered to himself.

 Not even caring as much as before, Kellin lifted one of his feet and gradually pushed the door away from his body. It was a tedious process keeping the tray upright and shutting the door, but it all paid off as he heard the click of the door when it shut behind him. Holding the tray tighter than ever, Kellin carefully walked across their bedroom and to their bed. It wasn’t all that difficult aside from the miscellaneous crap that was scattered along the soft carpeted floor in all the wrong places. He had a near-death experience when he almost tripped on one of Vic’s many bracelets that had found their way on the floor. He was definitely going to make Vic clean the room up when he was feeling better. No matter how much he whined and stomped, because quite frankly, Vic was quite good at making Kellin give in. Kellin smiled and shook his head as he set the tray down on the nightstand near their bed. Kellin took a long, deep breath. He even rubbed his hands together with the feeling of success. He made it up to their room in one piece and was going to be able to help his Vic feel better. Kellin thought for starters that he should wake Vic up and get some liquid in his system. He always heard that cold things would help, but Kellin wanted Vic to have something that was warm and healthy. Not something cold and sweet that would also resolutely lower Vic’s immune system even more.

Kellin inched a little closer to the bed and leaned over the comforter just until he was parallel to Vic. He placed one hand nearest to Vic to keep his balance while the other one lightly pressed Vic’s shoulder. “Vic, sweetheart. Can you wake up for me just for a little bit? I promise you can go right back to sleep” Kellin whispered as he softly shook Vic’s shoulder. The only response he received was a low grumble and Vic’s weak efforts in trying to pull the blanket over his head. Kellin kept nudging Vic until he decided to peel his eyes open for a few moments. “What is it Kellin?” he croaked. His voice sounded so rough and scratchy from the disuse. It sounded like it pained him to speak even just those four words. It tugged at Kellin’s heart to see Vic that way, but he was determined to help him feel better, “I brought you some tea and cough drops. I want you to at least drink some of the tea.” Vic shut his eyes at the statement and tried to fall back asleep, “I don’t want any. My throat..it hurts too much to drink anything.” Vic began to sniffle, the pain must have been excruciating. Kellin sat down on the bed next to Vic and put in his best efforts to end Vic’s tears. He placed his hand in Vic’s hair and rubbed his fingers throughout his scalp. As he massaged his scalp, Kellin worked his way down to the nape of Vic’s neck. His soothing touches calmed Vic down. Not by a lot, but enough for the tears that strayed from Vic’s eyes to stop flowing down his flushed cheeks.

 “There we go, much better. No more tears Vic, promise?” Kellin could tell by the look on Vic’s face that it wouldn’t be the end of his tears, but he understood the pain had to have been unbearable. “Can you sit up for me? Or do I need to help you up?” he asked soothingly. Vic didn’t say anything but lift his hands in the air with a small smile on his face. Kellin made a small laugh and placed one hand behind Vic’s back while the other was placed on his stomach. Hands in place, he carefully helped Vic up and leaned him against the headboard of the bed. Kellin then removed his hands from Vic’s body and reached for the thermometer. He thought he should check Vic’s temperature while he waited for the tea to cool down a little longer. Before he even went through the motions of putting the device into Vic’s mouth, Kellin reached the hand without the thermometer, and gingerly placed it underneath Vic’s soft bangs and onto his forehead. The initial touch wasn’t a complete shock, but the longer he left his hand there, he realized that Vic was burning up. He removed his hand from Vic’s forehead and lifted his other hand towards Vic’s face. He told Vic to open his mouth and say ‘awh’ as he turned it on. Once the device was on, he placed it in Vic’s mouth and told him to keep it underneath his tongue until it beeped. Kellin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Vic was watching him with the goofiest grin he could manage as he checked to see if the tea was cool enough. Kellin waved a hand in Vic’s direction and told him to focus solely on getting better.

 It only took a few minutes for the thermometer to make a sound. Between that time, Vic and Kellin gave each other light touches. Kellin would poke at Vic’s flushed cheeks while Vic slowly ran his fingers through Kellin’s hair. When the device sounded, Kellin put an end to their touches for just a moment and reached for Vic’s mouth. He pulled out the thermometer and looked down at the temperature displayed on the screen. Kellin  tsk’d as he lifted his head back up. “A little above a hundred and one Vic, promise me you won’t get sick anymore.” Vic sighed and tried his best to silently tell him that he couldn’t control things like that. Kellin made a small smile at Vic’s efforts and told him it was fine and that he didn’t have to explain.

 Kellin set the thermometer back on the tray and with both hands he grabbed the tea. With his back still slightly turned, he told Vic that he was going to try some tea whether he liked it or not. Of course Vic was going to be ornery and not have any of it. He slowly made his way back down to his pillow before Kellin turned around with the tea. Kellin was obviously not pleased and whined about how Vic needed it and how awful he’d feel if Vic didn’t feel better while in his care. Kellin was even about to pull a few tears himself until Vic groaned; knowing he didn’t have a choice in the matter and pushed himself back up against the headboard. Kellin, being the sly boy he was, had the biggest smile plastered on his face as he brought the tea closer to Vic’s lips, “Drink up sweetheart.” Vic didn’t and just pouted with his arms crossed. Kellin just said fine and that they weren’t going to watch any movies or cuddle until Vic tried it. Even that didn’t work and so they were left with staring at anything besides each other.

 Time lapsed rather quickly, and the more that time passed them by, the more delirious Vic became. The room was starting to spin for him a little, and things were starting to go out of focus on top of that. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but knew that he couldn’t until he drank that damned tea Kellin made. He looked back at Kellin and pointed to the tea that was placed back on the tray after his first refusal.Kellin immediately caught on to Vic’s silent request and quickly, but also carefully, brought the tea back into his possession. He handed the cup to Vic and watched as he made pained swallows. The tea wasn’t halfway gone when Vic didn’t want anymore. Kellin wanted him to drink more, but knew that that was probably as much as he was going to get Vic to drink.

Kellin had one more tiny request that Vic couldn’t refuse, no matter what. He took the tea from Vic’s ever shaking hands and placed it back on the tray and replaced it with a bottle of medicine. It wasn’t anything fancy, just the typical over-the-counter medicine from the store. Vic watched Kellin’s careful hands measure out the liquid into the measuring cup provided. He didn’t want any of it, but he was too exhausted to argue at that point. So, when Kellin was finished, Vic grabbed the medicine and took it all down with one shot. Kellin took the cup back and told Vic how great he was by taking it in one go with no complaints. Vic nodded his head with a small smile and began to slide back down to his pillow. “Here, let me help you out” Kellin whispered as he helped Vic’s weak body down against the pillows. Kellin got up from the bed and tucked the covers nice and tight around Vic’s body and told him to get some rest and that he’d be back soon to check on him.

 Kellin was just about to leave the room with the tray in his hands when Vic spoke up, “Can you close the window?..cold in here” Vic mumbled, Kellin noticed the fever was getting the best of him. “Anything for you.” Kellin whispered while he set the tray back down on the nightstand and closed the window. His body shook as he was closing the window. The wind was bitter against his exposed skin. Poor thing had to deal with that all morning, he thought to himself. Kellin walked back over to Vic and leaned over the bed to place a soft kiss against Vic’s forehead. He then grabbed the tray before he left their room. Right before he shut the door he told Vic sweet dreams and to feel better soon. He truly hoped that whatever Vic had wasn’t too serious.

 -

 Kellin was still concerned by day three because Vic’s throat pain wouldn’t let up and he ended up taking him to the doctor. He came to find out that Vic was suffering from a nasty case of tonsillitis and that it would go away with some proper medication. He was also told that it could come back, and that it did.

 -

 Throughout the tour, Vic’s tonsillitis would recur every few months. He still had to try and sing, but some days he just couldn’t. It frustrated him to know end. Even now he was stuck in bed with a fever while his best friends were out on stage having the time of their lives. He was so tired of having to worry each day of whether or not his throat would swell up. He was done with everyone coddling him and never including him for drinks on their days off. Even Kellin was trying to run his life and it just bothered him to no end. He leaned further back into his pillow and wished that things would be different. He promised himself that by the end of the tour. He was going to go back in to see about getting his tonsils removed. The thought of being put under terrified him, but he just couldn’t bear lazing about any longer. He shut his eyes and tugged the blanket over his head before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 -

 He was sat in the doctor’s office once again, fidgeting in his seat. He would try to tell Kellin that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come in the first place, but all of his ramblings didn’t deter Kellin in the slightest, “Vic, you yourself said you’re tired of the pain. Tired of not being able to be on stage when you want to be. You have the time to do it and that’s what we’re doing. Once this is all said and done you’ll be thanking me for making you stay.” Vic still wasn’t having any of it. He just continued on fidgeting in his seat while alphabetizing the entire set of magazines in the waiting room.

 “Victor?” a light voice called out. His ears perked up to his name while his hands began to tremble. This was it, he was going to be planning out his impending doom.

 It only took thirty minutes for everything to be put together. Kellin had thrown in a few suggestions of his own as Vic and the doctor discussed pre and post op. He was annoyed, but he also felt happy inside. Happy to know that Kellin cared so much about him. Well, Kellin was his boyfriend so he kind of had to be invested in his actions, but it felt so genuine to him at that point in time.

 “So Vic?” Kellin asked as they walked out of the office and to their car. “Yeah?” he asked, while unlocking the car for them both of them. Kellin stepped into the passenger seat while he followed suit by sitting down in the driver’s seat. He and Kellin shut the door at the same time before he started the car. Once it was started, he left the car in park and looked to Kellin to finish his question.

He watched Kellin’s demeanor change, he looked nervous for whatever reason. He placed a hand on Kellin’s leg, silently telling him that it was alright to ask anything. “I’m just going to come out with it. Can I, can I maybe be the one to take you?” Kellin squeezed his eyes shut, not even taking notice to the smile that was displaying itself on Vic’s face.

 “Why do you even need to ask? I was going to have you do it anyways,” he chuckled while ruffling Kellin’s hair. Kellin opened his eyes and grabbed for Vic’s hand and allowed for their fingers to softly intertwine, “I just thought you’d want your mom to take you,” Kellin said, a somber look held to his face. Vic squeezed Kellin’s hand as tight as he could without hurting him, “Kellin, my mom has her own life. I know she loves me, but I doubt she wants to take care of her grown son you know? Plus, I’d want no one other than you to take care of me and that’s that.” Kellin just smiled in response. He released his grip on Kellin’s hand so he could put the car in drive and head home, while knowing that in a week’s time, he’d be put under and have his tonsils taken from him forever.

 -

It was five in the morning and he was getting nervous. He was actually nervous before then. When Kellin had told him not to eat or drink anything after midnight, that’s when it hit him that things were really going to happen. Scary, frightening things were about to take place and he didn’t know how well he could handle that thought. He had to be at the hospital by noon and yet his nerves were getting the best of him and he couldn’t sleep all that much. He was sat on the balcony dangling his feet over the edge, hands loosely holding onto the railing. He left Kellin sleeping in their room so he could have some time of his own to think.

 He wondered what it was going to be like, would he dream? Or would it be a dark nothingness from what people had told him. It was his first ever surgery and he had no idea what was going to happen and he was just scared. He sighed as he stared out at the glittering lights of San Diego, knowing he couldn’t tell Kellin about his worries. He didn’t want Kellin to overdo the role of the concerned boyfriend. He chuckled a bit at the thought, while he was asleep in the operating room, Kellin would probably be pacing the halls, phone in hand, speaking with several different people about how the procedure was going. Kellin would probably trip over his own feet and would be overjoyed when Vic would be all done. What a crazy thought. He hoped it worked out that way though.

Vic was starting to get cold and internally cursed himself that he didn’t bring a coat outside with him. He took a quick breath before standing up and rubbing his hands together for warmth. He didn’t want to go back in there because that meant facing reality. He eventually opened the door that lead him back into the apartment, making quiet steps back to his room. He carefully pulled the sheets back and slowly leaned himself onto the bed before laying down and pulling the covers over him. He shut his eyes for a moment, not even realizing that he would actually fall asleep. Which was something he wasn’t intending on doing.

 Vic awoke to a shaking feeling, which he didn’t appreciate one bit. He was tired and hungry and just didn’t want to get up anytime soon. Of course the shaking didn’t let up and he realized that it was Kellin who wouldn’t leave him alone, “Vic it’s after ten, we need to get going so we can make it in time. Throw on some pj pants and a comfy shirt okay?” Kellin explained. He got up and did what he was told to do. Kellin had told him that he was going to change into a gown anyway, so why not dress comfortable?

 They ended up cuddling for a little bit before they had to leave. Kellin chose to drive because he thought it’d make more sense. Plus, Kellin noticed that he was shaking so much that it wouldn’t be a great idea for him to drive either way.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the hospital. He honestly was hoping to get there later than what they did, but of course Kellin just had to drive five miles over the limit the entire way there. He shook his head as he stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. Kellin also had to park in one of those creepy parking garages which didn’t make him feel any better. He stood there and glanced at everything, it all had an ominous feel to it. He was so transfixed on the feeling that he jumped when he felt Kellin grab for his hand, “You’re not nervous are you? This is a good thing Vic, not something that’s supposed to be scary I promise” Kellin smiled, squeezing his hand that much more. Vic smiled too and was happily lead along to the elevator that was near to where they had parked. He even got to press the button that would lead him up to the second floor. They were on the first level of the parking plaza and the elevator was sure to lead them to their destination.

 Kellin was the first to step inside the elevator, tugging him along. He stood with Kellin in silence while the soft hum of elevator music hung over them. When it was their floor, both he and Kellin heard a ding and watched as the metal doors opened. They were both greeted by the smell of antiseptic and friendly people that wore multi-colored scrubs. Vic gulped as he was lead once again by Kellin. He forgot where they were going exactly but he remembered that the suite number was 207. He followed close behind Kellin as they made many twists and turns through the many corridors that the hospital had to offer. It got to the point where they were crunched for time and asked for help and it turned put that suite 207 was right next to them all along. He laughed as Kellin huffed in frustration.They silently made their way to the door and gently opened the door. They were greeted by a receptionist sitting behind a protective glass window. Kellin told him to come along so they could go to the front counter of the room. He noticed as they got closer that no one else was there yet, or maybe they were but we’re already back there getting their procedure done.

 He watched as Kellin talked to receptionist and grabbed a hold of the clipboard that was offered. Eventually Kellin sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the room while he continued staring at everything placed around the room. He soon glanced over to see Kellin intensely staring down at whatever was posted on the clipboard. “Come sit down Vic, we can fill it out together” he whispered as he stuck a hand out. Vic happily took his offer and sat next to him and answered the many questions on the sheet, “Are you allergic to anything? Last time you ate? Do you have an allergy to latex or iodine? Any family members that had a bad reaction to anesthesia?” Kellin kept asking questions that swirled his mind. He answered no to everything, but was sure to be specific on the time questions. Once they were finished, they brought the clipboard back up and waited for the receptionist to process it and from there, she told him to stick either arm out. He did as he was told and stuck his left arm out. The receptionist carefully grabbed his wrist and placed a hospital bracelet on him. It had his basic information and a few other things that were too difficult for him to even pronounce, “There you are Mr. Fuentes, now if you could kindly have a seat someone will call you back shortly.” He nodded and shakily made it back to his seat with Kellin’s hand in his. He sat down and began to bite at his bottom lip. He took in the entire room while he waited. The wait was more discerning than comforting in his mind though. Just thinking that everything was really going to happen after he stepped through the door near the receptionist, it was scary. Kellin tried to distract him by talking about something completely different, but that didn’t work so they ended up sitting in silence while their hands remained intertwined.

 He let Kellin press into his body, absorbing the sweet warmth while he fiddled with the bracelet he was given. It even got to the point where he began to silently recite everything that was written on it, thinking maybe that would help keep the terrifying thoughts from entering his mind once again. It didn’t take much longer for someone to come back for him after the clipboard was turned in, “Victor?” a nurse asked, who had honey yellow hair with a bright smile. She had a gown in one hand, which he presumed was the one that he was going to be wearing in a few minutes. He gulped as he followed the nurse through the door, but before he went through, he asked if Kellin could come along. The nurse told him that once his check-up was taken care of, she’d send Kellin to see him before he went back. That relieved him only a little bit, even if his body was showing a different response.

 He followed the nurse to a room not even ten feet away from Kellin was most likely sitting. She opened the door and allowed him to step inside first. She shut the door behind her while pointing to the uninviting hospital bed, “Here’s your gown sweety. Go ahead and put that on and place your clothes in the closet. You can leave your socks on if you’d like, just be sure to sit on the bed once I come back in alright?” Vic nodded as he received the gown from the nurse and watched as she opened and closed the door behind her. With shaky movements, he took off each article of clothing one by one and was sure to keep his socks on. They were actually Kellin’s and that’s why he wanted to keep them on, so that way he’d have Kellin with him no matter what. He dropped his clothes on the floor after each article came off his bare skin. He took a breath before he gingerly placed the gown on. He then picked up his stray clothing and carried them over to the closet and did as he was told by laying down on the bed, covering himself in the warm sheets. He took that moment to cry, not full on cry, but just to let a few tears escape his eyes. “This is really happening..isn’t it?” he whispered while he tried to rub the tears away.

 He thought about happy things as he waited for the nurse. He also distracted himself by thinking of all the stuff he and Kellin could do when he got better. He honestly had no idea as to how bad this pain was going to be once the surgery was over, but Kellin would take care of him and distract him from the pain. He continued on pondering about everything until the nurse came back for round two. “Hi again, I have just a few questions for you, then I’ll get your IV started. You know, all that good stuff? I’ll bring your friend in right after that, I promise” he smiled at her as she pulled over a tray, full of equipment, near the cabinet in his room.

The overall experience was not one of his proudest moments. She had asked him things like, was he sexually active, if he did drugs, and all these other things that made him wonder why Kellin couldn’t have just sat in with him. He asked her and she said it was all apart of patient confidentiality. He then allowed her to place the IV in his hand. He fussed a minute prior, but she reminded him that if they didn’t hurry then he wouldn’t be able to see Kellin before he had to go back. She also put one of those weird things on his finger, it tested his heart rate and all of this other stuff he didn’t really care to discuss. She even put a cuff on his arm and that was his least favorite test because it hurt so much. He thought of himself as too much of a wimp.

 Finally, after all of the annoying tests she sent Kellin back to see him. He was overjoyed to see him. She left them to themselves for ten minutes before she’d have to take him back. He didn’t care about anything except Kellin holding him tight. Kellin didn’t sit on his bed but instead pulled up a chair as close as he could and rubbed circles into his hand. It was really comforting. “Kellin?” he asked as the nerves began to set in again. “Yeah?” Kellin replied. “You’re really going to take care of me right?” Kellin chuckled and reached out for his hair, “Of course I will silly. Don’t ever think that I won’t ever take care of you.” Kellin replied, adding a winning smile at the end of his statement. He took Kellin’s smile in, thinking in his head that it was going to be the last time he’d ever see him. Knowing that in actuality he would see him again, but he just didn’t know what to think anymore. Leaning back into the pillow provided, he shut his eyes and tried to relax, even with all the tubes and such attached to him.

He felt Kellin slide his hand gingerly across his hair. Helping him relax that much more and it helped so much that he didn’t realize that the door had opened. Kellin had to tell him that someone was here for him and that it was the nurse. His eyes shot open at those words. He avoided her eyes and looked straight at Kellin, “Please don’t make me go back there” he whined, tears beginning to form. “You’re going to be fine I promise, and I thought I told you no tears? Your face is too nice for those.” Kellin whispered into his ear. Vic responded by tugging the sheets closer to his face. He didn’t think he could do this anymore. “Come on Mr. Fuentes. Everything will be fine” she nicely explained as she walked closer to him. She reached out a hand to him and he reluctantly took it after placing the blanket to the side of him. The nurse held onto the liquid bag end of his IV while he got up from the bed. Once both feet were set on the floor, Kellin stood up from his seat and gave him the biggest hug. Kellin even kissed his cheek and told him that everything would be fine and that he’d be thinking of him the entire time. He accepted everything from Kellin with the highest amounts of love before he had to leave. The nurse had told him that they were going to run late but that he’d be able to see Kellin in no less than an hour at most. Vic nodded and followed the nurse out of the room, taking a final glance at Kellin before walking back into the bright room ahead of him.

 -

Kellin had been waiting for forty-five minutes for another word to be spoken to him. He had to sit and wait in Vic’s room while he was getting his tonsils removed. Apparently they did that because they wanted to make sure that he had a ride home. As if he’d actually leave Vic behind. Pure blasphemy. He was sure to call Vic’s mom and let her know what was going on and called each of the guys to let them know as well. In between phone calls he would pace around the tiny room and think about what Vic was probably dreaming about. Maybe he was dreaming about him? Of course he was! Vic loves him too much to not be dreaming about him. Okay, so maybe he was thinking a little high of himself, but he was positive that Vic loved him the most out of everyone.

He was sat in the chair that was placed near where Vic’s bed would be. They had taken it out a while ago. Probably because Vic wouldn’t really want to be walking back to his room once he was finished. He was playing some silly game on his phone when he heard a knock on the door and seen someone in green scrubs come in. It was a nurse that informed him that Vic was finished and that once he woke up a little more from the anesthesia, they would bring him back. Kellin of course was ecstatic to hear those words and about hugged the woman. He ended up happily waiting for another fifteen minutes when he heard wheels coming down the hallway and toward the room he was in. There he was, it was Vic looking all drugged up and full of sleepiness. The nurse had also given Kellin a cup and told him that Vic had to finish it before he could go. Just so his throat would have something cool against it. Kellin nodded and watched as the nurse left the room before he quietly scooted his chair closer to Vic. He looked so small now that he thought about it. He had a lot more blankets on him than earlier and he was just kind of there.

“Vic, you’re all done now.” Kellin whispered as he reached across the bars of the bed and softly patted Vic’s cheek. Vic groaned and opened his eyes a little bit before closing them again. He kept doing that until he was a little more awake. Kellin let him do that, feeling that he should let Vic wake up more on his own terms.

 Vic eventually turned his head slightly to him, “Did I do good?” he asked, his voice sounded scratchy. Kellin nodded, “You did so good sweetheart, so good.” he thumbed Vic’s cheek a little longer before trying to get Vic to drink some water. Vic only shook his head at the request, “Don’t want..any..” he mumbled. “You can’t leave til you do. Please Vic? For me?” he begged. Vic sighed and with languid movements, he took the cup and took small sips until it was all gone. Vic handed the cup back to him and tried to fall asleep for a little longer. “I did good?” he mumbled once again. Kellin laughed a little, “Yes Vic, you did wonderful.” 

 -

It was once again tour season and he was finally able to be on stage doing what he loved. He was happily on stage with the rest of his bandmates. It felt so nice not to worry about his throat anymore. He wasn’t going to lie by saying the week after his surgery wasn’t complete and utter hell, but it was all worth it. On occasions he was sure to thank Kellin for making him go through with it. Speaking of, he and Kellin’s relationship was stronger than ever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
